


Launch

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Metafiction, Writer Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Ben Solo sees the trailer for the High Republic, he’s drawn back proper into fandom, while also navigating school, family and his growing feelings for Poe Dameron.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bad Day Collection, The Darkpilot Library





	Launch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Seriously, the High Republic launch trailer is amazing.

  
# general  
  


KyloRen   
Okay, seriously, what the fuck was that High Republic trailer? That looked awesome!   
  


* * *

SkyTrash  
Guessing you just saw it?   


* * *

KyloRen  
You bet! I mean...it looks amazing. Maybe a little 2000s-y...  


* * *

ArmieOfMe  
Is 2000s-y even a word?   


* * *

KyloRen  
Whatever, Hux. But yeah, I really did like the character glimpses. Even though I don’t know what they’re fighting...Cthulu?   


* * *

SkyTrash  
We _need_ to make a Lovecraft/Space Battles fusion happen. 😂   


* * *

***

Ben couldn’t help but smile even as he looked over the Discord app on his phone. Space Battles had definitely been a little bit rocky lately, especially considering the last movie, which had had interesting themes but not the best execution. 

(And then there were the people acting like it was an atrocity beyond comprehension)

He was glad at least that Poe liked his joke about a Lovecraftian monster invading the Space Battles universe. At least, he thought, that was what it looked like. He could, as always, be completely wrong. 

If there was anything he was worried about, it was the idea of the Sequel Trilogy for Space Battles being decanonized. Rey, his cousin, had worried about that much. And there was the fact that people seemed to want it to happen...

Ben didn’t want to agree with the media, but it was a lot like the Space Battles fanbase was constantly angry. 

***

Even after he’d typed up his Tweet on the launch trailer for The High Republic, Ben couldn’t help but think back to Poe’s approval of his joke. Of course he’d want Poe to find him funny; they were friends. 

It didn’t really explain why Ben occasionally felt that fluttery shyness just talking with Poe, online or in person (now online due to recent events). Poe...well, Poe was a wonderful man. Charming. Kind. Funny. Talented. A good friend. 

Solid reasons, he supposed. 

***

It was later that Ben began jotting down notes. It was ridiculous, writing something about the High Republic before anything had been released, but someone had once done it with _The Force Awakens_ from the trailer alone. 

What had he liked about the sequels? That would be one thing to include...

There had been John Doe, the bounty hunter character who reminded Ben a bit of Poe. They looked kind of similar, yes, but there was also the fact that John was kind, like Poe. Witty. Stubborn. It was almost like seeing Poe onscreen...

He could include a character like John. See if there were any descriptions that fit the Bill. Maybe write a fic where John and Caedus (the villain redeemed) traveled back to the High Republic era?

Ben almost laughed at the thought.

It was fun. He hadn’t expected it to be. He was glad John Doe existed, but even trying to stay on top of fandom had been a slog, especially when people were so angry. 

At least, Ben thought, he could get excited again.


End file.
